


演員 2020.02

by aciannaica



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica
Summary: . Twosetviolin RPS. OOC. NSFW. EB. PWP
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 11





	演員 2020.02

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.02  
> 題不對文

兩人在門關起來後便迫不及待的擁吻在一起，或者說是陳在楊還沒來得及反應時，就把他壓在門板上親吻，楊愣了一下，也不甘示弱的回親。

陳笑了一下，開始解起楊襯衫的扣子，把手伸進裡面撫摸揉捏楊那對略微豐滿的胸鋪「你的胸...挺大的呀。」「摸就摸，別廢話......嗯......」陳掐了一下 「也挺敏感的。」楊翻了個白眼，把自己襯衫脫了，陳見狀，也把衣服脫了。

兩人幾乎是脫完的瞬間又撞在了一次，陳捧著楊的臉，用力親吻吸吮他的唇，然後往下啃咬他的脖子，不一會兒，上面佈滿了吻痕及咬痕「......瘋子。」

陳又親吻了一下他紅潤的雙唇，蹲下抬頭看著楊說「我想幫你咬。」楊撩了一下瀏海，自己拉下褲子拉鍊「行呀。」

陳使力將楊的褲子拉下，湊近楊的胯間吹了一口氣，楊抖了一下，差點腿軟。陳親了下他的性器，楊不耐煩的拍了拍他的臉頰，陳笑著捏了下楊的屁股，將楊的頂部含住，用舌頭舔拭幾下後慢慢小幅度的抽插，楊哼了幾聲，陳用舌尖輕點頂部的小洞，楊到抽了一口氣，陳抬眼看了楊一眼，楊臉頰泛紅，眼中似有淚光，雙唇無意識的開合、喘息著。

陳加快了動作，含住整根前後來回，楊驚呼一聲，膝蓋微曲，雙手死死抓著陳的肩，聽著楊漸快的喘息聲，陳扣住楊的腰，突然縮緊了嘴，楊低吟了幾聲，止不住的顫抖著洩在了陳的嘴裡。

陳慢慢的離開楊的下體，就著這個姿勢緩緩站起，讓楊可以剛好勾住他的脖子支撐，陳環住楊的腰，將下巴靠在楊的肩膀上，楊感覺到耳邊有一股熱氣縮了一下，突然聽到「咕咚」一聲，原本潮紅的臉頰更加的紅艷。

陳舔了一下唇，輕輕咬了一下楊的耳垂「我們可以去床上了嗎？」楊勾住陳脖子的雙手微微使力「你抱我過去。」陳笑了一下，膝蓋微曲，雙手下移，用力環住楊的大腿站起，楊驚呼一聲「為什麼是這樣啦！」因為害怕不平衡，雙手勾得更緊，胸鋪貼著陳的側臉，陳撇頭咬了一下楊的乳首，突然的異樣觸感讓楊抖了一下，陳把楊放下，打橫抱起往床上走去。

楊看著陳的喉結就在自己附近，靠過去輕咬了一下，陳頓了一下，伴隨著楊的笑聲快步走到床邊。陳先把楊放在床上，然後脫下褲子，掏出自己完全漲大的性器，看著楊熟門熟路的找出潤滑液，陳走上床去將楊面對面抱到懷裡，把兩人的性器並在一起用自己的大手上下撫慰。

楊將潤滑液擠在頂部，兩人連接的地方瞬間一片濕淥淥的，陳把楊的雙手拉到兩人連接處的，輕吻一下楊的唇「你動一動，我幫你後面潤滑。」接著將手伸向楊的臀瓣，稍微搓揉後將手指伸進楊的體內，楊因突然的不適感伸直了身子，停下了手上的動作。

陳安撫的親吻楊的臉頰及耳垂繼續擴張，楊也緩緩的恢復動作，只是隨著陳的動作越來越大，楊整個人癱在陳身上喘息低吟著，陳將手指抽出，把楊放倒在床上，掐住楊的細腰微微用力挺進，楊倒抽一口氣，手指抓緊床單，弓起身子。陳伏身親吻楊的額頭，楊勾住陳的腰，陳將手撐在楊的耳邊，緩緩抽插著。

楊將手勾住陳的脖子，把陳拉進親吻「......嗯......我想......啊......我想坐著......」陳把楊抱起讓他自己隨著心情上下移動，陳一隻手撫摸楊背部的敏感帶，一隻手掐揉著楊的臀瓣，一邊親吻他。

陳的唇順著楊的頸緩緩下移，親吻啃咬著楊的胸鋪，楊發癢的抱緊了陳的頭，希望可以阻止他作亂，卻不想這樣更方便他使壞，陳叼著楊的乳首吸吮「你說我一直吸的話會不會出奶。」楊拍了一下他的背「不會......我累了......」陳就著這個姿勢快速抽插，兩人又吻在了一起，不一會兒，楊全身繃緊，上身後仰，雙手死死的抓著陳的背，眼白微翻，嘴唇無聲式的張合，流下了一些銀絲，陳也在一聲低吼中洩在了楊的體內。

兩人抱在一起喘息著，楊撥了撥陳的瀏海，親了親他的臉頰，臉上帶著歡愉過後幸福又饜足的笑容「我想洗澡。」陳親了親他的嘴唇「再抱一下，等等我抱你過去......」

**Author's Note:**

> 我在這篇之後曾想過不在寫肉了（ry  
> 謝謝你的閱讀uwu


End file.
